My best friends brother
by te.amo-Maddie
Summary: - Wow, i never thought I'd get this as a present for my 16th birthday, from him of all people ...
1. Prolouge

- Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, So I'm sorry if you don't like it but please be respectful. (: thanks so much. 3

_Disclaimer: _All charters recognized are not property of myself but of Stephenie Meyer. This story is going to be M rated for content.

_Prologue:_

**Bella POV**

I ran up the stairs trying to find a place to hid with Alice. Her brother's are having friends over and they couldn't see us in our sweats, messy buns, and tubs of ice creams laying around us. We were having a movie day and Esme, knowing I was over, had the decency to tell us. I've been in love with my best friends brother since the very day I met him. Her green eyed, bronze hair, tanned skinned brother. *sigh* If only he would notice me..

- A/N: sorry it was so short, But I didn't feel like I could write anymore in this without giving everything away.


	2. Chapter 1

- Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, So I'm sorry if you don't like it but please be respectful. (: thanks so much. 3

_Disclaimer: _All charters recognized are not property of myself but of Stephenie Meyer. This story is going to be M rated for content.

Chapter 1- Meeting the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Do you still remember the day that we met?" Alice asked me as we were lounging on the couch of the Cullen home.

" How could I forget?" I smiled thinking back to one of the days I'll treasure forever. "It was the fourth of July when we were 7, and my mom, dad, and I were sitting in our usual place at the park when my dad got a call, and they asked him to see if he could find Carlisle and bring him with him. My dad found him with me and Mom tagging along and they left. My mom was so upset that we didn't get to spend it together. But then Esme offered us to sit with you guys. Me and you had an instant connection as soon as I mentioned having popsicles in the cooler." We both giggled, "Then Emmett and Edward came running over and asked if we wanted to build a sand castle. We've been best friends since that day." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. What would I have done if I had never met these people I call my second family.

" Oh Bella, why are our lazy days so emotional? We lay in sweats, no make-up, hair in messy buns, eating ice cream and crying all day." This is how we spent every Sunday. It was our day to be together, even though were together everyday of the summer, and most of the school year too. But when you have a bond this tight it's like we're sisters.

"ALICE, BELLA! Come in here please." We heard Esme yell and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Coming!" We yelled at the same time, then looked at each other and cracked up. We took off running to the kitchen to see Esme eyeing the doorway,

"What do you need Mom?" Alice asked as we both stared at her.

" Your brother is on his was with Emmett, and the rest of the basket ball team. So unless you guys want to be teased into oblivion I suggest you go hid out in one of your rooms!" Yes, she did say rooms, I have my own at the Cullen house hold because I'm there so often that they just gave me the extra one. Alice has one at my house as well.

" Hello! Earth to Bella! Let's go, we can watch stuff in my room! I don't want to be out here when they get here and we can just pretend to be asleep if they decide to come see us." We both ran up the stairs, and heard the car, and started screaming and laughing which caused me to trip and fall. Alice stopped in fear then burst out laughing at the look on my face. We sat there for five minutes and didn't hear the guys approach until it was to late.

**Edward POV**

I had Em, and Jasper in my car with me. We were jamming, with the rest of the guys behind us. I wasn't sure if Alice was going to be at the house, and if Bella was going to be there either.. Bella, my sisters best friend. The one I've known I was going to marry since I was 8. For as young as I was, I was very wise. And to this day, I'm still in love with her, as I always will be. Anyway, the guys are coming over to hang out. It is always so hectic with them around. I pulled in the drive way and heard screaming.

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say B's here." Emmett said.

"I would hope." We all got out of the car and went to go up the stairs when we say a Bella at the bottom laughing her ass off, and Alice at the top with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

" Can I ask why you two are laughing so hard, and why are you at the bottom of the steps B?" Emmett asked.

" Well, I tried running, screaming, and laughing, at the same time while I was trying to go up the step and It just didn't work and I tripped, and here we are." Bella said. She looked so beautiful in her sweats, and messy bun. She was perfect without all the make up, she wasn't trying to impress. She's always her self. Never tries to please anyone else. I reached out for Bella's hand to help her up and as soon as our hands met there was a spark. I loved that spark I get everytime we touched.

* * *

><p>An: So, here's the first chapter, i'm sorry it's so short.. I hope you guys like it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please. I need to know whether to continue on with this story or not. So please let me knowwhat you think, or any ideas for the story that you think could help. Also, I'm in real need of a beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know. Thanks(:

P.s: Here are the current ages.

Edward, Alice: 16 - Emmett, Jasper and Rose: 17 - Bella: 15


	3. Chapter 2

- Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, So I'm sorry if you don't like it but please be respectful. (: thanks so much. 3

_Disclaimer: _All charters recognized are not property of myself but of Stephenie Meyer. This story is going to be M rated for content.

**Alice POV**

I laid thinking about Bella's party, and how she reacted. Which made me giggle, here's what happened

_We finally got to my room, and as Bella jumped on my bed and sighed, I started laughing. _

" _So Bella.. Your birthday's coming up and we need to have a party!" I started jumping up and down._

" _Alice, no! No party, it's pointless." She looked at me with a stern face._

" _But B! It's your sixteenth! " I gave her my best pout, then she finally sighed and I squealed.(:_

"_Fine, but where are we supposed to have this.. Charlie will never let me have a good party at the house considering he's the chief of police Alice.." I started thinking._

"_WAIT! We can have it here! Let's go ask mom, come on!" I ran as fast as I could out of the room before she could say no. " MOM, MOM, MOM, MO-" I was cut off when I ran around the corner to see all of the guys staring at me. "Um.. Where's mom?"_

"_In the kitchen." Em said without taking his eyes of the tv._

"_ALICE! Get back here!" Bella screamed._

"_Uh, got to go guys. BYE!" I took off running as fast as I could until I got to mom. "Mom, do you care if I throw Bella a party for her sixteenth here?"_

"_Not at all honey, she's welcome to have a party here." _

_Bella finally came around the corner panting, and giving me the evil eye._

"_Too late Bella, she already said yes!" She stood up and gave me a scary smile and started walking towards me. "Bella, okay listen, just calm down.."_

"_IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Bella screamed and we both started running again. I ran out around the couch so I was on one side, and she was on the other. _

"_ALICE! Move!" They all screamed._

"_Oh no worry's , thanks for the sympathy. She's not trying to kill me or anything!" She started coming around and she ended up in front of them this time. But one of the guys reached out and pushed her, causing her to fall into Edwards lap. We were all stunned. But then I yelled. " Edward hold her for a second till I hide! Please." I was about to turn and leave when I saw Em and Edward holding her. _

"_Go Alice! You've got a minute till I let her go!" Edward yelled, I took off running up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom for 30 minutes while she screamed._

**Bella POV**

I was sitting by the door in Alice's room, when I heard her giggling. Man, there's something wrong with that girl I swear. But I eventually blocked her out and thought of my party that was going to be happening in two days. TWO ! I mean, who in the world has enough time to plan a party in a week and get the message out. Alice wouldn't tell me anything about it and I was starting to get a little frustrated. I jumped when I heard "Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the side walk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that will haunt me when your not around. Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile." That was Edwards ring tone, and I could see the faint smile on Alice's face because she knew who it was. I wondered why he texted me though. He's right in the other room. The text said..

_**Meet me in my room in about 5 minutes please?**_

_**-Edward. xx**_

_**Okay, I'll be there. **_

_**-Bella. xx**_

"What does he want B?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her after she smile the huge smile on my face.

" He said to meet him in his room in 5 minutes, so.." I looked at her and we both started squealing. By the time we were finished it was time for me to go to his room.

I walked down the hall way till I got to his room, and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he yelled.

* * *

><p>AN : Alright, thank you guys SO much for the reviews. They mean alot (: Sorry to leave you hanging there but I wanted to leave the talk and the party to the next chapter (: I'm still looking for a beta. If you happen to be intrested please message me. (: I basically just need some advice on the story . (:

- xoxo Maddie. 3


	4. Chapter 3

- Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, So I'm sorry if you don't like it but please be respectful. (: thanks so much. 3

_Disclaimer: _All charters recognized are not property of myself but of Stephenie Meyer. This story is going to be M rated for content.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was nervous as I walked in to find him laying on his bed in shorts with no shirt. Yum, his abs. There so.. Oh my gosh. I'm staring! Fuck Bella, say something.

"Um h-hi." He smiled at me, his beautiful crooked smile.

"Hi Bella, come sit please? I'd like to talk to you about some stuff if that's okay?" He patted the space on his bed next to him and sat up a little bit.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him and he motioned to scoot closer and I did. He put his arm around me and without realizing it I snuggled into him. I felt like I was _home. _

"I'm just going to say this, because I don't want to loose my nerve.. Bella, do you ever feel a spark when we touch ? Because I have since the first day I met you, and I just can't hold it anymore. I mean, if you don't feel the same way I completely understand but-" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Hey, if you would let me talk I would say I've felt the spark every time we touch. I thought the movies were so cliché till I realized what was happening every time we touched. I just didn't want to deal with rejection if you didn't feel it too.." I looked down, at my hands that were resting on my hip, and I bit my lip.

"Silly girl, who could reject someone as beautiful as you?" I looked up at him and we locked eyes, and didn't say a thing. But then he leaned down and gently grazed his lips against mine and then rested his forehead against mine. " I really do like you Bella.."

"BELLA!" I heard Alice call.

"Fuck.. " I heard Edward whisper. "I'll text you okay?"

"Alright, " I mumbled against his chest. I gave his chest a kiss where his heart lays, and then got up and left. I walked back to Alice's room with a huge ass grin on my face. I couldn't even be mad at Alice for ruining it. I was just happy that we finally got our feelings out there.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I just I really need help with guest inviting. And I got really lonely an-" I cut her off.

"Alice, just shut up. Let's go to bed. We can talk about the party in the morning event though I don't know why we have to have it so soon. I mean my birthday's not till September 13, but school is starting . So I guess it would be better to get it out of the way now right ? Anyway, I'm tired. Do you want me to sleep in her with you, or in my room ?"

"I don't care, where ever you want." I didn't care, but then I thought about maybe staying up and talking to Edward..

"I'm going to sleep in my room to night Ali. I'm going to shower and stuff then go to bed. Wake me up whenever tomorrow. Night, love you." I gave her a hug as she said, " I love you too B."

I walked to my room that was right across the hall from Edward's and got my stuff, and headed for the shower at the end of the hall. I went to knock when Edward opened the door in only a towel around his hips. Beads of water still lying on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright Bella. Goodnight" He kissed my forehead, and slipped passed me to his room.

I took my shower, and texted Edward for the rest of the night till about 3 in the morning, when I fell asleep. I woke up at about 2, I was surprised how late I slept. I didn't realize I could sleep that long.

"I got dressed and went to find Alice who was sitting with Em at the kitchen table talking about party plans. They saw me and stopped talking with small smiles on there faces.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, I hope your well rested. Me and you are going to be hanging out all day today while Alice goes and finishes buying everything for the party." Emmett said with a grin on his face.

" Does that mean we get to wrestle again, so I can kick your butt again?" I asked with a smile. Last time we hung out we wrestled and I found his ticklish spot and beat him. The big teddy bear lost.

" I didn't loose! You cheated!" Alice was dying laughing at the site of Em pouting. It was so cute with his dimples and all. The cute type of brotherly way.

Alice stood up and wiped her eyes grinning at the display. " Alright, well it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys later?" Alice started walking out only to turn around and say " Oh, and Bella. Your mom had a business meeting in New York for the next week so mom said you could stay here. They left you a key on the top of the door frame if you need to go get stuff. Okay?"

"Whateva hoe, leave. Me and Emmett have some bonding time to catch up on." I winked at her as she turned to leave.

Me and Emmett watched 3 movies in the time Alice was gone. When she got back we were on _Step Brothers_, and we were both cracking up and quoting the movie when she walked in. I didn't realize I hadn't seen Edward all day until he walked in carrying bags for Alice.

**-THE PARTY! **(a/n sorry to skip but I wanted to get to the party (: )

Alice had been getting me ready for the past 3 hours. But when she showed me the finished product I knew why It took so long. My hair was curled amazingly, with a little silver tiara in it. The make up was amazing and made my brown eyes pop. Plus she added little rhinestones on the sides. I looked beautiful. Then she handed me a my lucky yellow Joe Boxer strapless, that matched my yellow and black Joe Boxer underwear. Then gave me a beautiful orange dress. (a/n : I'll try to put pictures on my page. ) I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Then I looked at Alice " Go get dressed dumbass! We only have an hour!" Alice stared at me in shock and ran and got ready. Then as it approached 8, Emmett started up the music. But then Alice left and told me to wait. I heard the music down stairs stop, and everyone get quite. "Alright, everyone. We're going to bring the birthday girl out now !" I took a deep breath and took a step and these crazy silver heels. I got to the top of the steps and Emmett boomed " Let's hear it for the birthday girl! Happy birthday Bella!" Everyone clapped and screamed, as I descended the stairs. I got to Alice and hugged her tight.

" Alice this is amazing! Thank you so much!" I smiled at her.

"It's no problem B. Go have fun. I'll see you in a little bit!" She took off towards the DJ booth.

I was having so much fun dancing with everyone. Me and Ang were on the dance floor grinding against each other, and having a hell of a time when I heard the music stop. I looked up towards the DJ booth and saw Alice smiling at me.

" Alright, so it's time to sing happy birthday to the beautiful birthday girl. Come on up B!" Everyone clapped as I walked up. Then I saw Edward and Emmett carrying out a huge amazing cake. I covered my mouth in awe as they light the candles. " Alright everyone, here we go. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you !" Everyone sang together. I closed my eyes, and blew out the candles while everyone clapped. I took the mic from Alice.

" Alright everyone, I really appreciate you all coming. Thank you so much for making this so amazing. The cake will be served in the kitchen if you'd like a piece. And again thank you so much." I set the mic down and gave Alice, Emmett, and Edward a hug. "Thank you." I whispered to all of them. At some point of the night, I ended up in Edwards room after everyone had left, with us making out on his bed. I wanted him, so bad. He didn't even realize. Eventually he ended up in his boxers, and me in my bra, and underwear.

"Can I? " He asked as he grasped the clasp of the bra. I nodded and he took it off and started massaging me. I moaned into his mouth as my back arched.

"I want you Bella! You don't even realize."

"I think I do, " I said as I grasped his engorged dick. He moaned.

"I want to be inside of you!" He panted above me

"Then fuck me Edward Cullen, please." He took both of our boxers off and then slipped in. He stilled letting me adjust. I nodded my head, and he started slowly moving inside me. "Harder!" I moaned . I felt a tingling in my stomach.

"I'm not goanna be able to hold off much longer Bella," He mumbled into my neck as he started thrusting harder.

"Oh god, I'm going to- OH MY GOD, I'm cumming. Edward, uh!" I screamed his name over and over again until I came down from my high. He was also coming down from his after spilling his seed inside of me.

"Goodnight Bella," He said as he covered us up and kissing my forehead. I snuggled into him throwing my leg over his chest and my head on his chest " Goodnight," I mumbled. I was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>an : So how was it? Good? Bad? Give me some reviews (: I'll possibly have another chapter up tomorrow (:


End file.
